


A New Hope Among the Darkness of Life

by Neutral03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: After years of a vicious rivalry, Keith and Lance finally got the courage to get together. After two years of going out with and one year of living together their life was perfect.That is until Keith started to get sick all of a sudden. And neither were ready when they found out the cause for this. How will this surprise effect their relationship, and the rest of their lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site. Sorry if it doesn’t look quite right I’m still trying get the hang off writing with this site. Updates might not be consistent.

             Chapter 1: A Not So Ordinay Day   

               To describe the day’s events were to describe a complete and utter act of chaos. At leastthat’s how Altea Cafe’s head barista Lance McClain would describe it. The day was a complete disaster through and through. To start off his glorious day he overslept, sort of. His very loving boyfriend, which did he mention already about 20 times all the ways he loved him? Well, he woke Lance up sometime around 2 a.m. after him passing out the previous hour at 1 a.m.; trying to finish his physics paper that was due in 7 hours. How Lance was woken up you may ask? At exactly 2:18 a.m. on a Thursday morning Lance had woken up to the sound of his boyfriend Keith Kogane hurling all the contents of his stomach into their bathroom sink. (He couldn’t make it to the toilet in time.) Which casued several waves of alarm, panic, and worry to devour Lance in a matter of seconds. He immediately sprang up from his side of the bed and sprinted to the master bathroom. About 40 minutes later of basically projectile vomiting, and some violent dry-heaves Keith was finally empty. Lance gave him a couple of minutes to breathe while he went to get him a glass of water to wash his mouth out with. When Keith’s stomach finally settled enough that he could move from his spot on the bathroom floor, Lance helped him back to bed. And they finally, finally went back to bed and fell back asleep.  

                And that little sequence of events being Lance to the slight predicament he’s in now. After spending a whole night with little to no sleep, he then proceeded to argue with Keith about the fact that “No, Keith you can’t go to class you just puked your guts up.” Which made him semi-late for class. And that class just so happened to be his physics class, which he struggles so hard with. So, instead of paying attention like he’s supposed to be doing, he instead thinks about his very ill and very moody boyfriend the whole time. Now Lance, being the good, loving boyfriend that he is was trying to do the right thing by skipping class to take care of Keith. But, Keith seemed to completely lose it when it was suggested. During the insistence that both men attend their regular classes, the two young lovers ended up in a screaming match. Which ended with Keith storming off to the bedroom in a huff. And Lance flying out the door in a rage on his way to class.

                10 hours later, 4 long boring classes and 30 some annoying customers, found Lance in his way back home. After his very, very eventful day he just wanted to go home, eat, shower wrap his arms around Keith and pass out cold on their bed. Speaking of said allusive boyfriend, when Lance has thrown the front door open with a loud bang, he expected to hear Keith screaming at him not to break the door. Instead he was met with complete and utter silence. The silence startled Lance and shook him down to his core. Their apartment is never quiet. Especially when both of the occupants are in the household. Normally, you could usually hear Lance dancing around and goofing off very loudly. Or Keith, moving about doing some sort of house work to keep himself busy. At the moment there was no type of sound that resembled any form of life being present. “Keith? Baby you home?” Lance yelled loudly. He was silently praying to himself that his stubborn boyfriend was still here and had not snuck out to go his classes or to work. When Lance was met yet again with no response, worry started to seep through his veins. Immediately Lance made a b-line straight to their bedroom. All the while hoping and praying that Keith was still some where in their apartment safe and sound.

              In the time that it took Lance to make it the short distance to the master bedroom in their tiny apartment he was about ready to combust. Upon reaching the closed bedroom door, Lance hesitated and considered knocking to seem curtious to Keith’s previous bad mood. But he for boded it and marched right on in. He was in awestruck at the sight before him. There was Keith, or at least a Keith sized lump under the covers, with their two lovely little kitttens curled up at his feet at the bottom of the bed. And their over excitable dog Cosmo laying overtop the Keith sized lump. Lance’s heart melted just a little bit at the sight of his babies together and snuggled up fast asleep. He smiled to himself Lance tip toed around the bed and into the attached bedroom. He began prepping everything that he would need for his very long and very hot shower. Which would get him ready for a good cuddle session with his boyfriend.

               With the crappy day he was having so far, the last thing that Keith Kogane was expecting was seeing his boyfriend Lance so soon after their fight. He couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. The last time he had blown up that badly, especially at Lance was a couple of months before Lance had asked him out. And that was was their senior year of high school. Now, they’re in the middle of their Junior year in college. They’re spent over 3 years together, and Keith felt like he just screwed it all up in a matter of minutes. So, instead of trying to move to another room to avoid Lance once he got out of the shower; he burrows himself deeper into their covers praying to fall back asleep. When that inevitably fails Keith just resigns himself to lying there and feigning sleep. Internally praying that if he lies still here long enough that Lance will believe he’s asleep. Thought even if he wanted to he couldn’t get out of bed if he tried. He’s pinned down to his side of the bed by their two cats Red and Blue at his feet, and their giant puppy like dog Cosmo laying on most of his upper body. Which sucks for him, because now was the time his stomach decided to start rolling again. He felt like crap, but he didn’t want to move in fear of facing Lance. Who was probably getting ready to go to work at the moment. He decided that he’ll just lay there in bed until Lance left the apartment again.    

               In continuation of Keith’s lucky day, his plans were failed yet again. Playing dead, and waiting for his boyfriend Lance to leave, his stomach gab one last final warning before he shoved bothe the covers, and the animals off of him and rushed to the bathroom. In his hurry to make it in time Keith paid very little to no attention to the fact that his boyfriend was already in said bathroom. He was so caught up in the turmoil in his own body that he didn’t notice Lance had gotten out of the shower, until he felt a hand on his back. The sudden contact made Keith jump and bang his head on the lid of the toilet seat. He let out a low moan of pain and suffering, as Lance let out a soft chuckle at the sight. Keith picked his head up to glare at his boyfriend, but before he got the chance to his stomach flipped again. And that sent Keith back to hurling his guts into the toilet. After about 10 minutes of just dry-heaving very violently, Keith’s stomach was finally empty. He shuddered and shivered violently as Lance handed him a tissue to blow his nose with, and a glass of water to rinse his mouth out with.        

               Once, Keith rinsed out his mouth and spit it back into the toilet bowl. He then handed the glass back to Lance and slumped against the side of the bathtub. Closing his eyes, Keith leaned his against the wall of their bathroom. He was so out of it that he didn’t even notice it when Lance came and sat down beside him. Lance was hesitant at first, Keith noticed, but he nodded his head in his direction as a sign of ‘ It’s ok to touch me.’ Lance the gently wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and brought his head to his broad chest. “Hey, are you done now baby.” Lance asked him softly. He placed his hand on Keith’s knee and began to rub it as a sign of comfort when he wasn’t met with an answer. “ Hmmm..... think so... ugh, my stomach’s still killing me.” Keith groaned hoarsely as he moved his head to his boyfriend’ shoulder.  Lance then moved his hand from Keith’s knee and sling carefully around his sick boyfriend’s waist. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, it was the calmest either had been all day. Finally Lance broke the silence. “ Hey Keith, you wanna get off the floor anytime soon and go to the couch or something? I can get you some food too.” Lance watched worriedly as Keith seemed to pale at the slightest mention of food; but instead he buries his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. After a few more agonizing minutes of silence Keith finally answered him. “ M’dont really want to move right now, m’ too nauseous to eat right now.” Keith mumbled into Lance’s neck. “And you still have to go to work.” “ What are you talking about, Keith I just got off from my shift at the coffee shop.” Lance told him. The look Keith gave him made Lance wonder exactly how long Keith’s been out of it today.   

               When Lance was able to, he got Keith back into bed relatively easy. And went back out to the kitchen to get him some medicine. Lance made his way down the hall with Blue nipping at heels and almost tripping him twice like usual. And that left Red and Cosmo hanging back in the bedroom to keep Keith company. Lance was worried. Out of  hit two of them Lance was always the one with the weaker immune system. So kieth never got sick, like ever. And then there was Lance who get sick at the drop of a hat.Making his way back to the bedroom, Lance had everything he need to take care of his sick boyfriend gathered up in his arms. When he walked back in the room Lance saw Keith curled up in a ball on his side hugging a pillow to his stomach. Red was laying on top of his feet, and Cosmo was on Lances side of the bed. He was trying and failing to lick Keith’s face to make him laugh and feel better. The  Blue took off from under Lance’s feet and climbed up the bed to join Red in his spot on Keith’s feet. The young Cuban make smiled to himself as he made his way towards the bed. Right before him was his cute, small, and lovable family. This was exactly the life for him. 

 

 

..                                             


	2. Chapter 2: Releasing Tention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a little heart to heart about their earlier fight and new things come to light.

             Chapter 2: Releasing Tentions.  

             Lance walked over to the bedside table on Keith’s side of the bed and deposited his load. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, and then began to rub between Keith’s shoulder blades. It was a sign of both comfort and and a way to rouse Keith from sleep. After a few minutes of repeating this motion Keith began to stir. Lance smiles to himself as he saw Keith’s eyes began to flutter open. Dark, unclear glazed over midnight eyes were peering up at Lance. “Hmm.......” Keith mumbled sleepily. Lance could tell that Keith was barely awake at the moment. His boyfriend was normally, a grumpy and zombie-like on a good day without coffe. This was worse than that and it only told Lance how awful Keith probably felt. He felt sorry for Keith, he never got sick, and was a pain to deal with when ill. He’s so stubborn that you could never get close enough to help him or take care of him. Though this time Lance decided that it was going to be different.    

            Once, Keith seemed coherent enough to actually understand what Lance was asking of him, things seemed to be very tense. Lance could only guess that Keith was beating himself up for their fight that occurred earlier that morning. Which made Lance feel even more awful. Even though this fight was both and none of their faults it still really messed with Keith’s head. Lance could tell immediately.  And the worst part was that Lance knew perfectly well before hand that Keith can’t really handle high-stress emotional moments well. It always spiked his anxiety levels ten-fold. Which made his dorky, lovable boyfriend cave in on himself. And he’s clam up and shirk used to tell Lance all the time when they first started dating that is was like pulling teeth for him and Adam to Keith to open up. Now Lance has to figure out how to approach this situation. He has to do it carefully or else Keith will never open. And it will turn into their junior year of high school all over again. And Lance had swore up and down to himself that day that no matter what he’d never let anything like that happen to Keith ever again. Lance sight to himself, this was going to be a very long and awkward conversation. But Lance would do anything for his boyfriend. Who he hope would soon say yes to being his forever.     

               The two young lovers sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Until Keith, surprisingly broke the ice.” What do you mean you just got off from your shift?” Keith questioned him. “ I mean that it’s after 7 and so I’m not at work anymore.” “After 7?!” Keith questioned again. “ I thought that it was 1, when you got out of class.” Lance looked at him in awe. “You’re joking right? You mean to tell me that you’ve been asleep this whole time since this morning?” Lance said that out loud. Keith sat there for a few moments before he spoke again. “ I guess so, I don’t know, I’ve felt like crap all day and I could barely get out of bed all day.” He said as he began to slump agains Lance’s chest. Lance brought up his arms and wrapped them around Keith’s torso. “It’s ok baby, I know you don’t feel good, it’s ok.” Lance reassured him. Which turned out to be the wrong thing to say to him. The two sat there in a uncomfortable silence. Finally Keith lost it.    

            “No! It’s not ok Lance!” Keith yelled. He shoved Lance away from him and got up from the bed. Lance made eye contact with his lover before Keith went into full freak-out mode. “ It’s not ok! It’s not ok!” Keith yelled again. Lance just sat there and tried to act as calmly as he possibly could as not to make this worse than it already was. He knows Keith; he knows how bad he can get when he’s stressed, and how he needs a steadying presence to keep him grounded and to make things ok. So, Lance justs lets him rant about it all. He could tell that Keith was about ready to start crying. “ It’s s not ok Lance. It’s not okay that I just blew up at you this morning for non reason! That’s not right or fair to you!” Keith panted, he was really worked up. “ It’s not fair that I’m so broken, and stupid to think that someone like you could ever be with me; I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore, I know that I’m just a screwed up, chaotic mess, with anger issues.” Keith had now stoped pacing around the room, there were tears pouring down his face and he was shaking badly. Lance slowly got up from the bed and moved towards his boyfriend. Lanc eput his hands on Keith’s shoulders, and frowned when Keith violently flinched away at the contact. He took his hand and cupped it underneath Keith’s chin. He directed his head to look back at him. The two just stared at each other.   

                The two stood there looking at each other for what felt like forever to Keith. He knew that he probably looked God awful at the moment, with his eyes bloodshot, tears and snot streaming down his face. With his naturally unruly hair in a ratsnest, and probably dried vomit on his sweatpants. Though Lance still looked at him like he was the states and the moon combined into one. “ Hey no, Keith look at me.” Lance told him softly but sternly. Keith holds his gaze to meet Lance’s “ I love you, you idiot. You’re the most handsome and beautiful being alive that I know, and have ever met in my life.” Lance told him. “ I don’t care if you don’t think that your worth the love of someone else, I love you Keith Kogane and that’s all that matters.” That’s when the dam broke. Keith just started full out bawling, and hurried his face in Lance’s chest: Lance smiles to himself with tears in his eyes and securely wrapped his arms back around Keith.       

                  After about 10 minutes of the two of them embracing, Lance guided them back down onto the bed. He positioned themselves so that they were both lying down on the bed facing each other. Keith just buried his face in his pillow. While Lance started to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. “ You’re so beautiful you know that right?” Lance whispered. Keith snorted and turned his head to look at Lance. “ No, I’m not. I look like absolute crap.” Keith rolled his eyes and smacked his stupid boyfriend on the arm. “ Do you still feel sick babe?” Lance asked him. Keith shook his head. “ No, I’m just tried. I’m sorry for yelling at you this morning.” Keith apologized. “ It’s fine don’t worry about it, we both said something this morning that we didn’t mean that we’re hurtful and we regret. It’s all in the last now. And I’m sorry too and I forgive you.” Lance told him. “ I forgive you too.” Keith mumbled. Lance could tell that he was barley awake. He placed his hand on Keith’s forehead to feel for a temperature. He was a little warm compared to Lance, but it wasn’t anything serious. He also knew that Keith should eat or drink something before he goes to sleep to prevent dehydration, but Lance didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He looked so peaceful. And that fact Lance knew that was part of the reason for Keith’s meltdown was his anxiety: the last couple of weeks he’s been stressing out over classes. Keith barely got any sleep at all in the last month at least. But you can never tell Keith anything, ever.  

          Since, Keith was our cold, Lanc began to enjoy his favorite past time. Watching his boyfriend sleep. Now this does sound really creepy, the more lance thinks about it. Though does he really care at this point in his relationship with Keith anymore? The answer is no. They’ve seen each other at both their best and their worst. So, Lance doesn’t really care about what others thinks anymore, he’s in love with Keith and that’s that.   

           Looking back at it now, past Lance would have never guessed that he would ever be this close to Keith Kogane of all people. The two absolutely hated each other their whole lives. At least that was what Lance thought. Turns out that Lance wa s the one who made Keith realize that he was gay. And that he started having a crush on Lance when they were 12. He’d been scared for about 5 years to tell Lance that for fear of rejection. It wasn’t until that stupid party at the beginning of their senior year of high school that........ Nevermind, that’s all in the last now.     

              The big deal here now is that their present and future together is bright. So now Lance has been thinking. As Pidge tells him that’s normally not a good thing. Though Lance thinks that this time she’ll make and exception to that theory. He just needs to meet with Allura and Romelle at some point in the near future. Lance hid his grandmother’s old antique engagement ring in the one place Keith would never find it. Over at Allura and Romelle’d apartment in the cabinet in their shared bathroom. Lance just hoped that he’s popping the question at the right time. He’s pretty sure that Keith will say yes. And who knows, it’ll probably make Keith feel better since he’s been sick. If only poor Lance knew what is in store for him in the very near future. 


	3. A Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith plan to spend a lazy day around their apartment since Keith is sick. Sadly things don’t go as smoothly as Lance planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. Things have been crazy on my end for the last couple of months. Don’t worry I don’t plan on giving up on this. And here’s the last chapter

                                             Chapter 3: A Lazy Day  

                           The next day was Friday! Yeah, weekend time! For Lance he was especially jovial for 2 reasons. Reason 1 was that since it was Friday that meant is was a free day since he didn’t have class or work today. And reason number 2 was he actually convinced his stubborn boyfriend to stay home from class since he was sick and needed rest. Lance even called Keith in to work for Keith telling his boss that he was too sick to come in. So Lance gets to spend all day in bed cuddling with his sick boyfriend. This seemed to be the perfect way to spend a cold, rainy, lazy Friday. Just a normal nice lazy day for a young college couple. 

                            When Lance woke up that morning, he smiled to himself, and rolled over in bed. Upon turning over in bed, he came face to face with his boyfriend Keith. Who was still knocked out cold after a long night of vomiting, with his face buried in his pillow. Lance then began to rub up and down on Keith’s back. After a few minutes of doing this Keith began to stir in Lance’s arms until he woke up. He groaned and stretched and snuggled deeper into his boyfriend’s arms. Lance smiled to himself and kissed Keith on the head. “Good morning baby.” Lance whispered in his ear. Keith groaned, but he reluctantly opened his eyes. “What.....?” Keith grumbled. Lance could tell that he still didn’t feel great. “This is probably a stupid question to ask, but how do you feel?” Lance asked him. Keith remained silent for a few moments before he finally answered him. “Still nauseous, tired, migraine, sore, and...” Keith trailed off. This piqued Lance’s attention, and increased his worry. “ And what? Keith, baby come on you gotta tell me what’s wrong.” Lance encouraged. Keith took a deep breath, and slowly released it. “I-I h-had that dream again.” Keith mumbled into Lance’s chest. Even though the response was slightly muffled, Lance knew what he was talking about. He hugged Keith closer to his chest, and kissed him on the cheek.

                            A little while later Lance dragged Keith out of bed and into the kitchen for food. Though Keith was half-asleep and completely zoned out, Lance insisted that Keith needed nutrients to get better. Keith grumbled the whole time, but did as he was told. Lance maneuvered him over to the couch, and ducked into the kitchen to make breakfast. By the time he was done Keith was almost asleep on the couch. Lance nudged his leg with his foot to wake him up. Keith scooter over and Lance sat down beside him on the couch and sat down their food. Keith slumped against the sofa. “Thanks.” Keith mumbled. Lance smiled at him as they began to eat. Keith just picked at his food throughout the whole meal. He was still very nauseous, but he tried to eat anyway. He was able to eat a little bit before he began to feel sick to his stomach again. Keith sighed and put his head on Lance’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt Lance shift and try to put his arm around him while he ate. “You feeling ok babe?” Lance asked hi, quietly. Keith shrugged to tired to give a proper response. When Lance was finished eating he leaned back against the couch. He looked down and kissed Keith’s forehead. “You feel warm, but I don’t think that you have a fever.” Lance told him. Keith just shrugged again and hurried his face in Lance’s neck. It didn’t take very long for Keith to doze off like that.  

                           The two young lovers remained in that position for the next couple of hours. Lance spent that time flipping between watching tv and playing on his phone while Keith slept. After a while Keith began to stir in Lance’s hold. Grunting as he began to shift around, he altered Lance that he was awake. “ Hey, babe, have a nice nap?” Lance asked. “S’fine, still feel like crap.” Keith mumbled as he maneuvered to put his legs in his boyfriend’s lap. Lance began to idly play with his feet while Keith watched him lovingly. The two lovers remained in that position for a time. That is until Keith felt the sensation of nausea starting to slowly swirl around in his gut. Keith groaned quietly to himself, and threw an arm over his eyes to block out the light of the living room. Though he tried to be quiet about his suffering, but it wasn’t enough to hide it from Lance. He felt Lance squeeze his ankle reassuringly asking the silent question of ‘Are you ok?’ The ravenette just grunted in response while he wrapped his free arm around his aching abdomen.  

                           For what felt like hours, Keith laid on the couch in complete misery. The nausea just kept building up inside of him. Me knew it wouldn’t be long until he lost what little of his breakfast that he was trying to keep down. It finally got to the point that Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped up from the couch, and bolted to their shared bathroom. Lance followed him being hot in his heels. When he walked into th bathroom he saw Keith on his knees in front of the toilet. His poor boyfriend was in the middle of vomiting up all the food that he had just consumed. Which wasn’t all that much when Lance though about it. He sighed to himself and went to go comfort his ill lover. He bent down and started to rub Keith’s back soothingly. “ Hey babe, shh..... it’s ok, just let it all out.” Lance soothed. Keith just grunted in response. It was going to be a very long day. Lance could feel it in his bones now. 

                    Once Keith’s stomach deemed that he was empty enough for now Lance was able to get him back into their bedroom. Keith passed out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow. Lance, being the kind and caring boyfriend that he is, tucked him in before lying down next to him. He brushes away a strand of jet black hair from Keith’s forehead, before kissing it. “ I love you.” Lance whispered. Keith just snuggles closer to his chest. The two lovers layed there in silence for a while. Lance was just enjoying the peace and being able to watch his boyfriend sleep cuddled up to him, when Keith just shot up out if his arms. For a minute there Lance thought that Keith was going to be sick again.  

             So needless to say he was surprised when Keith took his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Once they enter the room Keith lets go if his hand and begins to rummage around in the drawers near the sink. He didn’t say anything to Lance the whole time, just searching for something with a look of concentration in his face. Lance stands there bewildered wondering what what exactly Keith was up to, he was about ready to start voicing his questions when Keith found what he was looking for. Lance’s look of bewilderment turned to shock when he saw what was in Keith’s hand. It was a pregnancy test, at least the box for one. Now, that really messed up with his head. His eyes kept going from the box in his boyfriend’s hand over to his eyes. Indigo eyes were starring at him in matching shock, with a little bit of fear mixed into them. 

         Needless to say that once those results were in the next 18 years of their life became very interesting to yet young couple. At least Lance’s mother stopped bugging him about when he was going  to have children and marry Keith. 

                                                       END 


End file.
